Love Will Heal All
by Jupitermoon
Summary: This was a story that I had to write for a contest. It's not long, but I just LOVE writing about Unicorns so I hope you all like it.


LOVE WILL HEAL ALL  
  
Along time ago, there was a beautiful kingdom. In that kingdom lived the Princess Amelia. Amelia was very beautiful, and had hundreds of suitors asking for her hand in marriage. Only one man could ever win her heart, and that was Sir Philip. He was a knight that caught the princess's eye. Both of them were very much in love, and were to be married that week. Late one night, Amelia was in her bed chambers brushing her long golden hair. There was a knock on the door. "You may enter" she said not even looking to see who it was. "Hello my princess." She turned around to see Philip standing in the door way. "Philip," she went to close the door. "What are you doing here this late?" He held her in his loving arms. "I wanted to see you my love." She smiled, and turned to him. "Your not support to be here, if the guards catches you here..." She was cut off by his sweet kiss. The couple shared a passionate kiss, before braking apart. "I couldn't stay away Amelia, I love you, and I needed to be with you." Still in his arms, she said "I need to be with you to. It's hard not being with you, to have you near me at all times." She looked up into his blue eyes, and ran her fingers through his brown hair. "We must wait a little bit longer, then we can be together for the rest of our lives." They shared one last kiss, then Philip had to leave. Little did anyone know that tragedy was about to strike.   
  
  
  
Four days before the wedding, Amelia became very ill. Every wizard, medicine man, and doctor in the kingdom came to try to help their princess. All their efforts failed, and Amelia was now dying. Philip was by her side the hole time. Amelia was fighting the illness the best she could, but without help the princess would die in a few days. What was support to be a joyous day, was now a time for grief. Philip now held the hand of his dying love. She knew she was dying, and she knew this would be her last time to tell Philip her last words. "Philip." she whispered. "Yes my love" he said holding her hand, and was now listening. "Philip...I'm dying...I want you to forget about me, I want you to move on with your life." Philip shook his head. "No, no I can never do that Amelia, I love you. I will wont let you die, I'll find a cure." Philip looked into her eyes, he could see that the fight was almost gone from them. "Amelia, please don't give up, not yet, please hold on for me, I promise I'll find a cure." Amelia smiled, and put her hand on his face. "I'll wait forever for you." Philip kissed her hand, and left to find a cure.   
  
  
Philip went to a friend, that at one time was very sick himself. He was struck with a deadly illness, and was dying. Know one ever knew how he got better, they only knew that he should have been dead. He never told anyone how he got better. Philip was now hoping that his friend, Alex would now tell him. Alex lived in the country, and had not heard about the princess. Philip saw Alex putting hay in the back of his wagon, to try to sale it in town. When Alex saw Philip, he was surprised but glad to she his friend. "Philip, what are you doing here?" he said hugging his friend. "It's been awhile Alex" Philip said letting go. "It sure has, what have you been up to...wait, don't answer that. I forgot, you and the princess how's that been?" Philip cast his gaze down. "She's dying from an illness." Alex stopped smiling. "I'm sorry Philip, I don't hear much out hear." Philip nodded his head. "That's one reason why I came out here Alex. You were once dying of an illness, how did you get better?" Alex put down the hay that he was holding. "Philip, I told you already, I can't tell you. I'm sorry about the princess, but I just can't tell you. I have work to do, come by again sometime." Alex started to walk away, then Philip grab him hard. "Now Alex you listen to me, the only woman I ever loved, besides my own mother is dying right now. I care for her for more then you could ever know. She is my lover, and your princess, if your fateful at all you'll tell me."   
  
  
  
  
Alex looked at Philip, then managed to get out of his grip. He thought for a moment, he decide he would tell Philip. "Alrigh I'll tell you. I was cured by a unicorn's horn, it was the only way to cure me." Philip looked at him in disbelief. "The only way a man could be cured is if...you didn't." said Philip eyes widen. "I didn't, but a hunter did." Alex looked away. "I payed a hunter all of the money I had to find, and kill a unicorn for me." Philip just shook his head, still in disbelief. "How could you Alex? How could you kill, no even worse, have someone to pay to kill a unicorn? The most purist, and nolbe of any creature on the this earth." Alex turned back around to face him. "I had to Philip! I had to, I didn't want to do it, no normal person would, but I did. I was afraid to die Philip, I was afraid. I didn't want to die, I didn't want to die." Alex's face, and eyes were filled with remorse, and regret. "And if you don't want the princess to die, you'll do it to." Philip tried to think of another way, but he knew there wasn't. "Your right Alex, there is no other way," he looked back up at him "Thank you my friend." With that, he left Alex to his own remorse, and went in search for a unicorn.   
  
  
  
He searched every forest, but still no unicorn. Philip kept searching, he would not give up on his love. Philip was now deep with in the forset, a place where few people have ever been. He had been searching for days now, and not even a trace of a unicorn could be seen. As he was nearing a stream, he heard something. He moved closer, and pushed the bushes away. There befor him stood a unicorn, drinking from the stream. She was so beautiful, the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. It was an honor even to see a unicorn, let alone being that close to one. The unicorn's beauty amazed him, but he kept to his promise. He readied his bow to fire. The unicorn looked up, sensing something was not right. She looked in Philip's direction. Philip froze as he remembered the stories of men killed by unicorns. "Do not be afraid, I mean you no harm. Come out from the bushes" said the uincorn in a sweet voice. At first he did not, then remembered that unicorns never lie. He then did as told. "It is you that should be afraid unicorn" said Philip holding his bow. "Why is this so?" asked the unicorn. "I have come to kill you, your horn is what I need." The unicorn seem to laugh when he said that. "As so many of your kind have, but I know you don't want to kill me." Philip held his bow higher. "How do you know what I don't want to do?" The unicorn smiled, and said "I can see into your soul, and it is as pure as they come. You have a loved one that is ill, but you don't need to kill me to cure the person." Philip laid his bow down on the ground. "How so unicorn?" The unicorn bent her head to the waters, so that the very tip of her horn was in the water. A white glow flashed from the horn, then stopped. She lifted her head back to face Philip. "Give some of this water to your loved one, and they will be cured." With that, the unicorn turned, and disappeared back into the forset. Philip stood there for a moment, before realizing he now had Amelia's cure. He took out a bottle, and put the healing waters in side. He quickly left for the palace.   
  
  
  
When he arrived, Philip jumped off his horse, and ran to Amelia's bed chambers. Amelia was almost near death when Philip entered. "Amelia my love, I have your cure." She opened her eyes, and smiled weakly. "I knew you would come back" she whispered. Amelia was so weak, her sevents had to help her up. "Can you drink?" asked Philip. She nodded her head lightly. He gently poured the water into her mouth. When he thought she had enough, he stopped. Amelia slept peacefully for the rest of the night. Philip stayed there the hole night to watch over her. When dawn rose, Amelia gentle opened her eyes to find Philip seting in a chair next to her bed asleep. "Philip, are you awake?" Her gentle words made Philip awake. "Amelia, how do you feel?" he asked quickly. "I can't remember the last time I feelt so wonderful in my life. I feel so strong, like I can do anything." To prove it to him, she got up and started to trill around. Philip went over to pick her up, and they both spun around laughing together. The noise brought the sevents in, and were surprised at the sight of the princess alive and well again. "Thank the heavens the princess is still with us" said one servent. The king, and queen were so happy to have their beloved daughter back, and were proud to have Philip as a son.   
  
  
  
Later that night, Amelia had a dream that she was in a beautiful green forset. Through the white mist, she could see something comeing towards her. She was not fighten, nor scared for she knew what it was. It was the unicorn, comeing to see if she was alright. "Hello Princess Amelia, did my healing waters help you?" asked the unicorn. "Yes, very much dear unicorn. I want to thank you for saving my life." The unicorn shook her head. "It was not me who saved you, your ture love is the one who saved you, I only did what any unicorn would have done." Amelia smiled, and stork the unicorn's muzzle. "Your right dear unicorn, but I still owe you my life." she said still gently storking the unicorn's muzzle. "You don't owe me anything, unicorns don't need to be owed for what we do, we only ask is if you keep the memory of us alive in the hearts of humens, that is our only wish." Amelia stopped, and faced the unicorn. "Then that is what you shale have dear unicorn, I will make sure that the memory of all unicorns stays in this world for all time." The unicorn smiled, and bowed her head. "Then it shale be done, and I must now leave you, and never forget about the unicorns." Amelia stepped back a little. "I wont dear unicorn, I never will." The unicorn turned, and went back into the white mist.   
  
  
When Amelia awoke from her dream, she smiled at how wonderful it was. Later on in the day, the kingdom rejoiced as Philip and Amelia were married. Amelia kept to her word, and made sure that the world never forgot about the unicorns. To this day, people still remember the unicorns. Even though the unicorn is no longer with us, some sill know the love, and magic that the unicorns left for us to enjoy. Unicorns are as old as time, and they will be with us forever. 


End file.
